


Perfect Pet

by ChillyVapor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Light Bondage, Master/Pet, No gender specified, Other, Rough Sex, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: Your Master is Perfect Cell, donning a collar and being his obedient pet. What more could you ask for?





	Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize this was sitting in my computer for god knows how long. Probably years, decided to finish it. Just assume this takes place within Xenoverse world. Anyway, enjoy. :3c

You stood there looking at yourself in the mirror as you put the collar on like he told you to. You inspected it, the bright pink gems glimmering in the light against the green leather, a shimmer showing from the silver tag that was labeled “Pet”. You sway in nervousness as if it were the first time this was going to happen, but of course it wasn’t. You had been fucked numerous times by Cell and yet every session left you exhausted like a virgin having their first intense orgasm. He’ll go for hours every time, and his stamina never surprises you at how long he can last. Cell always forces you to stay awake and take it all, no matter how much it overstimulates or how tired you are. You’ll scream out in the ecstasy, brain telling you to make it stop but body and lust wanting more and more. You can’t get enough of him, his bites, his force, his _size_. He’s a perfect being indeed, the way he can manipulate you with that long, thick cock of his.

You blink as you hear him call, looking at the collar once more to make sure it looks nice against your naked body then scurry back into the bedroom. You blush as he lays there on the bed, looking so calm then a smirk appearing on his face as he sees you.

“Glad to see my little pet looks so nice in their new collar.” Cell said, his eyes slowly looking at your body, his finger making a ‘come hither’ motion. “Now crawl to me, my lovely pet.”

“Yes, Master.” you answer, getting down on all fours and crawling to the bed, looking up at him as you wait for him to allow you to get on.

To follow every order of his ensures that he will be pleased, and that’s all that matters. Soon you get up on the bed once he gives the command and look to his crotch plate, waiting. He simply smirks at seeing your expectant and wanting gaze. Cells hand moves across your spine as he pets, grinning at how easily it gets you to arch and moan.

“Such simple touches get you off. Moan louder pet.” He commands, heating his fingers with ki to heighten the sensations.

“Nnnnh, Master.”  You groan, gripping the sheets a bit and toes curling.

“Yes, very good.” He purrs, moving a hand to your head and petting you. “Now put that mouth to good use.” He orders, his black crotch plate shifting and his large dick unsheathing, throbbing hard and ready.

“Yes, Master.” You answer breathily, moving between his legs and licking along the shaft.

 He always tastes so good, your nethers already throbbing from just licking at the veins that show from all the blood making him hard. Your mouth reaches the head and licks more, shivering a bit as his hand threads through your hair, petting you more for good behavior. You start to suck along his shaft, almost unable to take his large girth into your mouth. Sucking him off always makes you so horny and he knows it, he knows this is one of the sure ways to get you extremely horny for a hard fucking. Your actions are fueled by his soft moans, keeping eyes down as he watches you.

“More, pet.” Cell says, pushing your head against his cock.

You moan a bit, hips writhing as you work harder to please him. Your hands grip his shaft and stroke as you use Ki to vibrate and heat with your actions. You slightly open your eyes as he sits up but keeps your head firmly in place on his dick, body jolting some as you feel two of his fingers suddenly penetrate you. He only chuckles as you moan, feeling your insides throb and swirling his digits experimentally.

“Already hot and bothered? Foreplay has barely started.” Cell says in mock surprise, adding a third finger and groaning as you suck him even harder. “Good pet, keep it up.”

You keep your eyes shut as you concentrate on his pleasure, trying not to buck as he fingers you faster. You want more, you want him to fuck you until your throat goes out from all the yelling, but you know it won’t happen unless he chooses to do so. You feel his dick start to throb and taste his precum; his orgasm is close and your heart starts to race from the thought of him releasing on you. Cell continues to torture you with his hand, now moving them at a slow pace and pulsing Ki for added sensations. Your body shakes more, a whimper escaping you as your hips buck pleadingly and you stop working momentarily.

“No release for you yet. Continue pleasing your Master or you won’t get any relief tonight.” He said in a firm tone, gripping your hair enough to hurt and adding emphasis to his threat as his fingers get painfully slow, barely causing any stimulation.

You whine but make longer strokes, tongue rubbing firmly to the underside of his throbbing cock as you hear his moans return. You want to please only him but your own pleasure is hard to ignore when he’s teasing your insides. As you keep working him your brain starts to slowly become clouded. You hear him moan and mutter some more words, not paying too much mind to them as you give a long and firm stroke with your tongue.

“Good, so obedient.” Cell grunts, bucking firmly as his cum shoots off and some landing on you.

You wipe off what you can and savor it’s taste, quickly going back to lick him clean. His taste makes your head spin as you swallow the thick cum, sucking the head in gratitude to him. Cell soon pulls his fingers out of you, not even out of breath as he looks at your own wetness on his hand with a smirk, licking each finger and purring at your taste.

“On your back, pet.” He commands, eyes slightly dark as you do so.

You see the look in his eyes but you’re not sure what he’s planning. You never know, you can never fully read his body language like he can yours. His fingers slowly trace down from your collar bone down to your hips, leaving some of his saliva on you. Your breath hitches as you get goosebumps, wanting to shut your legs in reaction but keeping them spread so that he can see the arousal taking place. Him and his damn foreplay, he’s like a cat making a mouse suffer before the finish. Your hands clench as you keep control of yourself, wanting to pounce him and ride his dick hard into blissful rapture. He watches your face closely, making you blush and look away from him. No matter how many times both of you do this you can never look him in the eyes willingly. Those mesmerizing pink irises’ always entrance you but cause you to lose all focus on what you should be doing. Your duty as his pet is to tend to his every need, but looking into those eyes tugs at your primal urges. He of course uses that against you, but that’s always for testing your limits.

Cell smirks at your reactions, looming over you and causing your demeanor to become even more submissive. His size is so beastly compared to you, but he enjoys that fact. His face leans down close to yours and licks your cheek, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from his chest.

“I just love seeing you like this, pet. So weak and defenseless against even my fingers.” He taunts, one finger slowly rubbing your entrance and making another whimper escape. “You moan and squirm so nicely for me like a good pet should. Perhaps I should reward you.”

Your hips writhe again as he starts to kiss along your collar bones, one hand holding the back of your head while the other travels over your body. You’re so lost in the sensations that you don’t realize he’s slowly binding your wrists down to the bed using Ki, even managing to get a ki bar on your ankles so your legs stay spread and bound behind him. You try to tug at the restraints but to no avail. There’s nothing you can do as he binds you with his own energy, knowing your weaker Ki can’t compare to his.

“Such soft skin, I’m having to hold back the urge to just ruin it all with my teeth. You’d look so lovely having my bite marks all over you, bruising from my mouth.” Cell purred, giving a little nip just to cause a whine from you. “Maybe a little later.”

He moves up some and starts grinding his cock against you, getting rubbed in all the right ways as you feel him throb softly. Tugging at your restraints again, you whimper for more as you can’t quite get the leverage to buck up properly. Cell grins a bit as he keeps teasing, knowing it’s starting to drive you mad that he keeps toying with you.

“I suppose I could let you enjoy my cock a bit more, you’ve certainly earned it.” He chuckles, pushing only the head in and keeping still as you growl a bit. “Is my pet getting testy? So impatient."

You try to use the Ki bar behind his waist to leverage you up but he quickly moves as you try to do so. Your Master merely pulls out and starts grinding to you again despite your sounds of protest.

“So very impatient indeed. I guess I’ll just start punishing your skin for now.” Cell spoke, giving soft bites and sucking firmly each time.

You enjoyed it for a moment until his teeth began sinking in harder, though the slight adrenaline boost was doing its own work for your arousal. Soon he was really starting to make his marks, each bruise surrounded by breaks in the skin as he moved all along your neck and shoulders. Soon he moved to your chest, nibbling on your nipples some though not harming them. It was mostly teasing on those spots but he did a good number of harsh bites around them. Cell purred as your whines became more haggard, feeling you try to escape and dick throbbing against you knowing you couldn’t even if you really wanted to. He moved back some to inspect his work, bruises, bites and some lightly smeared blood on your flesh.

“How lovely.” Cell spoke huskily, licking off the blood and beginning to kiss over your wounds. “Are you going to behave now?”

“Y-yes Master, I promise.” You said with a slight shake to your voice.

“Good, now I think I can really begin.” He smirked, slowly pushing into you and purring as he felt you stretch for him.

A tremor traveled through your body as it took every ounce of will power to not try to force him to go faster, biting your lip as you clenched your eyes shut. Cell kissed over your neck, finally completely sheathed inside of you as he slid his lips along your skin.

“Such a perfect fit, such a fine pet I have.” He groaned, finally starting to thrust at a languid pace.

Cell grinned against your shoulder as he listens to your soft breaths, knowing you want more.

“Beg for it.”

“Please fuck me, Master. Please, go faster.” You manage, pressing your face against his own neck and breathing in his scent. “I need you so badly, hard.”

“Poor little thing, so desperate for your Master. I’d be happy to oblige if it weren’t for the fact that you feel so snug on me. I just _have_ to enjoy it for as long as possible before really making you scream.” he growled against you, chuckling as he began to thrust a bit harder but far deeper, making sure his hips pressed firmly against yours each time.

“Master, please!” You whine, hot breath hitting his neck as you try to keep in control of yourself.

It was to no avail though, he kept working slow yet with a firmness that was hitting a tender spot inside of you. Cell slid his hands along your sides, lightly scratching as he sucked on your neck for yet another hickey. You feel his cock throb harder, shivering and writhing against him.

“Master, I love how you fuck me.” You moan at him, knowing he loves the praise. “Your cock feels so amazing, Master, I can barely take it. Please make me scream, Master.”

Cell growls a bit in his heightened arousal, grabbing your hips as he starts bucking faster. You yelp some as he thrusts harder but welcome it nonetheless, yelling out for him as he powers up so the room illuminates more with his golden aura. The Ki does wonders for the sensations that flow into you, back arching as you tug at your wrist restraints more forcefully. Cell grins as he can feel your attempts, strengthening his Ki more just to re-enforce that you can’t release yourself. You soon feel your arms move as his Ki forces them behind your back to link together, your Master pulling out and flipping you over so your ass is up and face down into the bed. He thrusts deep into you again, fucking you even harder in this new position while he keeps a firm hand gripping your hair.

“Scream louder pet, or I’ll just have to slow down again.” Cell teases, smacking against you firmly.

You moan and shout loudly, shuddering as the pleasure is too much and your own aura bursts out of you and mixes with his own light. He grins widely at this, speeding up even more and leveling up higher to keep the advantage. Your insides tremble on him as your hips begin bucking erratically, eyes rolling up a bit as your orgasm is building. He suddenly pulls you up off the bed, arms wrapping around your torso and hips as he thrusts roughly.

“I know you’re ready to burst, now cum on your Masters cock, pet!” Cell commands, biting down on your shoulder.

You scream as your orgasm rips through your body, thrashing a bit as it’s almost too much for you and groaning as you feel him release inside. His continued thrusts cause some of his cum to spurt out of you but he doesn’t stop. Though your mind is spinning from his actions, you feel his energy double, looking up and eyes widening as there’s a clone kneeling in front of you now as he lowers you down a bit.

“Open wide, pet.” Cell smirks, gripping your hair as he pushes his cock into your mouth.

It’s difficult but you manage to take him in, shuddering as both ends of you are getting fucked now. The clone keeps your head well in place as he forces you to deep throat him, huffing a bit.

“Your mouth feels nice. You just love swallowing your Master’s cock, don’t you?” He groans, quickening his pace as the original keeps bucking against your hips.

You can’t even think straight as your body is being used so forcefully, every molecule in you heating up in lust for him. The Cell holding you starts using one of his hands to make rough scratches over your hips and torso, growling deeply as they’re both extremely aroused at your submission to them.

“A lovely fuck toy, all mine for me to use to my heart’s content. And you WILL take everything I give you no matter how exhausted you get. And I know you’ll do it, because you’ll do anything for your Master, even if you pass out I’ll only bring you back into consciousness for more. There’s no escaping, no pausing, only me fucking you until I say we’re done.” Cell growls into your ear, breath hot as his voice is husky and deep.

Hearing him be so rough is more than you can handle as your body trembles in another hot orgasm, almost yelling until the clone shoves his cock in fully and holds it down your throat. No sounds can escape as he cums in your mouth, making sure you swallow every last drop while the original spills inside you again. Your brain can’t even fully register just how much pleasure you feel, writhing a bit as you can’t quite breathe with your throat preoccupied but quickly taking in air once he pulls back just enough to allow it. They chuckle in unison as your breathing is labored, fingers running through your hair gently now.

“No rest, we’re going all night, pet.” Cell smirks, licking at the new bite on your neck.

You don’t mind, pleasing him and getting rewarded in return is such euphoria. Feeling him against you and being used feels so amazing, why would you ever want it to stop?


End file.
